


True

by harryandthestars



Category: Camille Rowe - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Kendall Jenner - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: Career, F/M, Growing Up, Loss of Innocence, Love, One Shot, Sad, being a teenager and then being an adult, growing up fast, i love harry so much, i love harry styles, ik this isnt reality, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandthestars/pseuds/harryandthestars
Summary: Harry thinks he’s experienced true love. So why does true love never last?





	True

**2010.**

Harry is sixteen. He wears his mum’s scarves and jeans he’s ripped himself. He is part of a well known Holmes Chapel band called White Eskimo—he's the lead singer. He likes karaoke machines and football, albeit sometimes he’d rather tone down and sit on the couch and watch old Pink Floyd concert tapes than pass around balls with his friends.

Oh, and there’s one more thing—Harry is sixteen and  _in love._

Harry's love is named Felicity. She has light golden hair that smells like aromatic shampoo. She is pretty, but Harry likes her personality a lot, as well. (Hey, he might be a hormonal teenager, but he still has rationality.) 

They walk around their small town sometimes, hand in hand, and they pretend not to notice the adults hiding smiles.  _To be young and in love,_ they all think, and it's really quite hard not to be pleased that you're the source of a beautiful remembrance.

Harry writes a poem for Felicity one day, and he posts it on the Internet. That same day, Felicity showers him with kisses in front of all their friends at the movies, and yes, it's adorable. Harry enjoys the attention, but most of all he enjoys Felicity, his graceful Felicity, the girl he loves.

He plans to go to college, and together they'll live a happy life. Out of Holmes Chapel, though—there's only so many years you can stay in their picturesque little city. They can travel the world and have kids. 

Harry knows his plan will work out, because true love always works out in the end.

**2012.**

Harry is eighteen. He lounges in skinny jeans and white t-shirts, his dark curls creating a mop on his head. He is part of a well known international band called One Direction—maybe you've heard of it. Harry's been thrusted into a life that's quite odd, to say the least, and it's hard to believe that only two years ago he was dusting bread shelves at W. Mandeville. He likes the fame and fans and bandmates-turned-friends, albeit sometimes Harry wishes he could be a teenager again, not a teenager "heartthrob." 

But still, it doesn't matter that there's articles about him dating every female in his life. It doesn't matter that this touring schedule can be exhausting, and just the other day he caught a fever because  _no, damn it, you cannot rest, you are in the middle of a tour._ He enjoys singing, however, enjoys the adrenaline performing gives him. But most of all, he enjoys the adrenaline  _she_ gives him.

Because Harry is eighteen and  _in love._

Everyone knows who he's in love with, or so it seems. There won't be a day Louis and Niall don't  sing a Taylor Swift song when he's brushing his teeth or putting a Pop-Tart in the toaster, or the media doesn't write a ten-paged article on their predictions of Harry and Taylor's love life.

Taylor and Harry's love life is better than okay. It can be shaky sometimes, something he's not quite used to, but Taylor has this spark that he's attracted to. She's loud and open and compassionate. Harry can't get enough of her.

All in all, Harry is fine with the fame, but if—when—they ever get married, he hopes there's not too much paparazzi taking pictures of the whole thing. Whenever Harry is holding Taylor's warm hand, he envisions a long life of his palm in hers. They'll continue their careers, but their relationship will always be the first priority.

Harry knows his plan will work out, because true love always works out in the end.

**2016.**

Harry is twenty-two. He still wears the generic white t-shirt, but somedays he opts for things such as pink polka dotted shirts. His shaggy hair falls to his shoulders. He's still part of a well known international band called One Direction—but things are not the same. Maybe it's because of Zayn, maybe it's because they're all getting older and it's hard to admit. These days, Harry feels like he's suffocating. He loves them all—Liam, Niall, Louis—hell, even Zayn. But the atmosphere has shifted, and he knows it's time for a break.

Harry is not innocent. He knows how life works by now. He knows how to pay his taxes, knows which contracts are meant to trap him, he knows, he knows, he knows. Sometimes he wishes he doesn't. So when there's an opportunity to get on a yacht for a few days with your sort-of girlfriend, why not?

It's been four years since he's got his heart broken, since his definition of true love has been challenged, but that doesn't mean he hasn't had flings. He's the type of person to get attached, despite his efforts not to. There's been flight attendants, or pretty, smart girls from Carolina. None of them have fixed the open hole in his heart.

Kendall is nice and cool to hang out with. But Harry doesn't know if it's true love when he wants to undo her bikini strap, or if it's just a distraction from reality. Harry doesn't want to get hooked on drugs, so he lets himself be infatuated with this younger model brunette, because what does he have to lose?

Harry is not a womanizer. Anyone with common sense would know he respects women.

But Harry has been used, not the opposite, or it feels that way.

Felicity—his high school girlfriend. A mutual split. Not that heart-wrenching, although he did cry.

Taylor. She's still confusing, still so loud and open and compassionate. Harry still dreams of little things about her, but it's lessened from when he was a skinny jean clad teen. 

And now Kendall. He knows it won't last, but he lets himself believe it as they kiss, because something always itches when he embraces reality.

He's always had a flair for acting.

**2018.**

Harry is twenty-four. He wears clothes he loves—Gucci suits with the most exotic prints, heeled boots, Britney Spears merchandise. His curls are still there, just begging to sprout again. He also sings songs he loves now, songs of his own. He, in technical terms, is part of the well known international band called One Direction. Moving on is a part of life, and Harry's doing that exact thing. And he is happy. Truly. One Direction contained happy moments, and so does his solo career. He feels free and light. 

But still. Gone is the cheeky teenaged boy, gone is his innocence. Despite his sweet, approachable demeanor, Harry should not even be associated with naivety. Harry is smart. He knows how to please his fans, but also please himself. His fanbase has matured alongside him. Well...He feels like that sometimes, but not when he sees his girlfriend cry from gross misogynistic exaggerations. 

Now that he thinks about it, Taylor never cried. Taylor was used to it. The scrutiny, the hate, the judgement. But he always has to remind himself that Taylor is in the past, and Camille is the now.

Camille is funny and liberal. He's had a crush on her, and now they're dating. The luck of good ol' Harry Styles. He takes Camille home, and she's even starting to feel like home. It's been nine months since they started dating—Harry's longest relationship since Felicity Skinner, his high school girlfriend. 

For now, it's totally okay if Camille is holding his hand. It's fine that Taylor's touches feel like echoes on his skin, and that he still closes his eyes and thinks of bright red lipstick and bright blue eyes. Because he will eventually move on to the fullest extent, a time where hurt and Taylor are not associated together.

Harry is twenty-four and  _in love_. In true love with his career.

Because right now, he's truly okay. He's weary of the future; again, who isn't? He loves Camille, though, and Harry's not sure if it's true or not. Time will tell, and he will have time to settle. For now, Harry will focus on building an empire, even though no civilization ever lasts. But it can reach a peak, and Harry knows that his success might be great, but it's not his best.

He has the world in his fingertips, and in his altruistic way, he will eventually put it in his hand.

Harry knows his plan will work out, because true love always works out in the end.


End file.
